


The Stark Expo

by Enndie



Series: A Spider’s Thread [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (hence the name), (it gets better promise), Birthday Party, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned Skip Westcott, More tags to be added with the next chapter, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker Friendship - Freeform, Peter's 9th birthday, SO, Stark Expo, he is his own warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enndie/pseuds/Enndie
Summary: One thing Peter wanted more than anything was to see the Stark Expo, with all the inventions you can imagine. It had been his dream since he first saw it on the TV.But it would probably never happen, he thought, they had had some financial trouble and other problems sincethatOne could hope, nevertheless
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man), Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: A Spider’s Thread [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702828
Kudos: 4





	The Stark Expo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm sorry i haven't posted anything in a very long time so - happy (late) new year i guess  
> school hasn't been super fun, but it's much better than my other school and i am studying natural sciences now which is very fun (i'm planing on studying chemistry after i'm finished with the 3 years of natural science) we got a winter break on the 22 december and i had a history test the 21 december so that wasn't so fun
> 
> ehm this first chapter isn't the funnest in the beginning and it mentions some sensitive topics (or refers to them i suppose), so here's a quick warning
> 
> **WARNING!** mentioned/implied sexual assault of a minor, panic attack, vomiting
> 
> so to skip that go to the first ----------- line which functions as a page break and don't read the first part which is in _slanted text_ and the vomiting happens right after that page break so scroll down to like the third/fourth line to skip that
> 
> there will be between 1 and 3 more chapters depending on how long they'll be

_Peter was sitting in the local library, reading some scientific journal he had found. It was about some new telescope. May was on the other side of the library, she had bumped into an old acquaintance and was now catching up with her. Peter had quietly asked to go and read, and May said it was fine as long as he didn’t leave the section he was at. After some time he felt a presence behind him, he looked back to see a teen peering at him._

_“Hello?” Peter asked, wondering why the teen was looking at him._

_“Hi,” the teen answered, ”What are you reading?”_

_“A science journal about a new telescope.”_

_“Huh, that’s cool… What’s your name little Einstein?”_

_“My name’s Peter, what’s yours?”_

_“I’m …”_

_****_

_“Hey, come here little Einstein I have something to show you.”_

_“Oh, what is it?”_

_“We’re going to play a new game,” the teen said and then gestured to the place beside him on the bed, “Come and sit beside me.” The teen was holding a couple of magazines in his lap. Peter looked a bit sceptical but the teen only waved him of, “Don’t worry so much. We’re going to have a lot of fun…”_

_****_

_Hands, hands grabbing everywhere. Pushing him down, down, down. Not letting him go. A steely grip on his neck, cutting of his breath, making screams and pleas come out as whispers._

_“Let me go… LeT mE GO! gEt OfF! GET OFF OF M—” a weak voice attempted to scream, but a large hand covered his mouth. He bit it, but that only resulted with a harsh slap to the cheek._

_A sob broke out from the boy, the pressure was only increasing and it was getting harder and harder to—_

———————————————

Peter awoke with a startled gasp, he was vaguely aware of someone barging into his room. Someone was shouting at another to get something, and then there was a bucket in his lap and someone was rubbing his back while he puked.

‘I must have been screaming’ he thought, ‘for them to come running like this’

He slowly started to calm down and saw that it was May who was crouched next to him while Ben stood slightly behind her, holding a glass of water. Ben handed the glass to May who in turn gave it to him, he drank the water slowly, careful so that it wouldn’t come back up again. Ben walked up to the bed and sat down on his knees, he took Peter’s hands in his and asked if he wanted to eat some breakfast, or if he wanted to try and sleep some more.

“I don’t wanna sleep more.” Peter mumbled and Ben gave a short nod.

“That’s fine Peter,” he said slowly, “we can go eat breakfast and maybe watch a movie if you want”

“Yeah…”

May helped Peter stand carefully and lead him down to the kitchen while Ben cleaned up in his room. She sat Peter down at the dinner table and went to make his favourite breakfast, hoping it would make him feel a bit better. She placed a cup of warm tea in front of him as Ben entered the kitchen/living room area, he made eye contact with May and his eyes seemed to ask ‘is he a bit better’ but May only shook her head lightly. Turning on the TV Ben saw Peter’s eyes brighten ever so slightly when he saw the news about the Stark Expo that was scheduled for September, there was even supposed to be a panel where Tony Stark was to speak about the company’s change towards sustainable energy. 

May put a plate and fork down in front of Peter, who picked the fork up slowly and started to eat. After some time he didn’t look as pale anymore, which was great. When Peter finished his breakfast May helped him move to the sofa, as he was still a bit shaky, gave him the softest blanket they had and sat down beside him. 

Despite Peter's previous wishes he drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

———————————————

Whenever information or advertisements about the Stark Expo came up Peter’s eyes lit up and he started intently at them, trying to soak up as much information as possible in a short time. It was quite clear to Ben and May that he really wanted to go, the only problem for them was that the tickets were expensive. They had discussed it a bit, and figured out that they might be able to get tickets to the Expo for Peter’s birthday, as it was a few weeks before the Expo, if they skipped other gifts and some smaller expenses — the income of a cop and a nurse don’t really amount to all that much after all. The trip to the Expo would hopefully help Peter get his mind of the incident, no matter what they and the therapist had tried Peter was still in what the therapist had called an “episode”. 

———————————————

“So do you have anyone you would like to invite for your birthday?” Ben asked Peter an afternoon about two weeks before his birthday.

“Maybe Ned? He’s from my class and he’s nice.” Peter answered.

Ben nodded but looked slightly confused, “You were good friends with Eugene right? Don’t you want to invite him too?”

“Mm, but we aren’t friends anymore, so can I invite Ned?”

“Yeah, of course you can. Do you want to invite his family as well or someone else from your class?”

“His family” was the short reply that Ben got.

“Alright, can you ask Ned for his parents phone numbers so we can call them?”

“Okay.”

The next morning when Peter arrived at school he went up to Ned to invite him to his birthday party, “Yeah of course I wanna come to your birthday party!” and gave him a note with his mom’s phone number.

———————————————

The party went well, May and Ben got along very well with Ned’s parents. Ned gave Peter a Lego set and was really happy when Peter then asked him if he wanted to help him build it. Then, when Peter opened the gift from Ben and May, they got tackled by a small blur. Peter was hugging them and thanking them for the present, it was tickets to the Stark Expo. The thing he had wanted more than anything, but never mentioned because of the cost.

For the rest of the evening Peter’s eyes would not stop shining, he was so so exited for something for the first time in weeks — it made May and Ben relieved as well, to see him exited and expressing emotion after what had happened. They only hoped the trip to the Expo would go without a hitch.

(They hoped)


End file.
